


Anything but Awkward

by cmk418



Category: L.A. Confidential (1997)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28069032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: Bud rejoins the police force.
Relationships: Ed Exley/Bud White
Kudos: 2





	Anything but Awkward

Bud thought it would be awkward, coming back to the force after all this time, but it felt like the part of him that had been missing for the past four years had finally slotted into place. The rhythms of the department hadn’t changed all that much in the time he was away. Cops were still cops, telling the same stories, the same jokes, only the people involved in the stories had changed.

Exley had wasted no time in claiming him, first for the department, and then in other ways.

That could have been awkward too, but, surprisingly, it wasn’t.


End file.
